Titanium and titanium alloy substrates are notoriously difficult to electroplate effectively with other metals as a result of poor adhesion between the substrate and the electroplated metal. One method which has been employed in an attempt to overcome this problem involves abrasive blasting the substrate prior to electroplating. This has the effect of removing the oxide layer present on the substrate surface and also roughening the surface in order to improve the mechanical key between the surface and the electroplated metal.
Whilst abrasive blasting is acceptable in certain circumstances, it can give rise to undesirable metallurgical changes in the substrate. This can arise, for instance, in the manufacture of titanium or titanium alloy components for aerospace use. One particular type of component which can prove to be difficult to electroplate effectively is one which comprises a hollow titanium or titanium alloy member, such as a fan blade for a gas turbine engine, which is reinforced by a titanium honeycomb structure. The honeycomb structure is brazed to the inner wall of the hollow member so as to provide rigidity and strength for the assembly. A convenient way of ensuring that the correct amount of brazing alloy is present comprises electroplating the relevant contact areas of either the honeycomb structure or hollow member with layers of the elemental constituents of the brazing alloy. Brazing is then achieved by clamping the honeycomb structure and hollow member together and applying heat to melt the brazing alloy elemental constituents.
Since abrasive blasting is metallurgically undesirable in components of this type, it has been suggested that the regions of the components which are to be brazed could be etched with a suitable acid etching solution. However, when etching is completed, it has been found that the oxide layer quickly re-forms on the etched regions so that electroplating usually proves to be difficult with poor adhesion between the electroplated brazing alloy elemental constituents and the titanium substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of treating titanium or a titanium base alloy surface in order to improve the adherence of a metal subsequently applied thereto by electroplating.